Dance For Me
by AmytheaRose
Summary: This is a one shot for insky5967 A beautiful O/C named Toni who is a stripper by trade, A handsome Wrestler Jon Good (Dean Ambrose) and some naughtiness between the in the end. :) Romance/General


Toni smiled as she walked away from her new apartment keys in hand. She had a new job, new home. Life was definitely improving. Moving to Las Vegas was a huge step for her, she'd been doing okay in New York but she wanted better. An old friend had called her with a request for help and a promise of a work. The place was one of the best clubs around, bigger, cleaner, considerably more upscale than what she was used to dancing at she was told. She would get paid better, get to choose her own hours and because the place was better and had higher standards, the clientele was better.

Dropping by the club her friend Darla owned she took the box of dancing costumes over to put in her closet and check out the scene. For a Wednesday night it was doing okay. The girls on three stages were okay, pretty and moving well, but they kind of looked like amateurs. The place was built well and looked more like an executive business lounge with a couple stages added in than the sleazy clubs she'd danced at for several years. Darla came up beside her and watched for a moment.

"You see why I called you?" Toni nodded and shook her head saying she had to get her things to her new place, she'd be back tomorrow to work. Passing through the club she looked over the clientele, young men dressed decently to older men in fancy suits. At the end of one of the side stages, beer in hand was a scruffy looking blond in a leather jacket with a cute smile. Heading back to her apartment to start the process of unpacking, Toni grabbed a salad to go and went to unpack boxes.

After a late night unpacking Toni got up to go for a quick run before breakfast. On her way back she caught sight of a handsome tall blond exiting the apartment gates and heading her way. Barely glancing at each other as they passed one another, both listening to something as they ran, the moment was gone in a second. Toni went in to shower and get some things done before work.

Several hours later she pulled her car up in the parking lot of 'Darla's Dance Entertainment for Distinguished Gentleman.' The name was ridiculous, but most of the clubs names were. Heading straight to the dressing room she chose an outfit to wear and began the process to ready herself for work, letting the one running the music know which song she wanted, she finished herself up. 45 minutes later she was ready and sat in the back staging area waiting to go on.

Stretching and moving around a backstage pole she heard her music start. Strutting out and swinging gracefully around one pole she moved around the pole well aware she had the attention of every man in the room as she danced. The dollar bills fell quickly and she had a large handful to collect when she finished, with one last shake of her hips she left the stage to loud applause. The performance was more profitable than back in New York, Darla was right.

The second performance was even better, word had gotten around Toni was already popular. The grumbling in the dressing room earned chastisement from Darla that if the others applied themselves they could do as well as Toni. The third show was the best for Toni. The crowd was loud and applauding her from the start. As she danced one man caught her eye, a sandy haired man with a boyish face framing stunning blue eyes. She couldn't help but think she'd seen him before. She'd just moved here, she couldn't know him. After her dance she bowed after collecting her ample tips, bowing away from the stage.

Every night was pretty much the same, Toni was automatically the star of the show at Darla's. The handsome man with the blue eyes did not come back for several days, but she noticed someone at her apartment arriving with luggage one morning as she went out for her Jog that she was pretty sure she recognized. Even in a leather jacket and beanie the scruffy man was the one she'd seen the first night when she visited the bar. She noticed him glance her way, once, then a second time.

It was no secret Jon liked the strip clubs and the dancers. He would go in and have a few drinks, watch the girls, go home and with the memories of the dancers and his hand got some relief when he wasn't too tired to enjoy it. It was too hard to have a relationship when he was on the road all of the time and he wasn't the kind of guy that was good in a relationship anyway. He'd seen a woman a couple of times around the apartment that he hadn't seen before, she was good looking, cute she must be a new tenant. Then there was that Hotter than Hell new dancer at his favorite club.

After his work week was finished, Jon was exhausted after five days on the road and just wanted a shower and his bed. Then later he'd go to the club and hopefully that new dancer would be there. What did they call her? The 8th wonder of the world? She was a cut way above the others at the club that was for damn sure. She was something else. Going in to grab a snack and work his way through his routine Jon finally collapsed into bed, almost asleep as soon as he hit the pillow, dreaming of the sexy brunette who had worked her way into his thoughts.

After a long sleep Jon threw his laundry into the washer and headed to the club. One of the less talented girls was on stage when he walked in, for once it looked as if she was making an effort. Grabbing a beer he had to work at getting a decent seat near the main stage, a couple regulars that knew him let him sit over with them.

"Let me guess that new girl is dancing tonight?" Laughing and nodding the men brought him up to speed how she was now the hottest ticket here and how the others had stepped up since she arrived. When the new girl came out the place exploded with applause and yells. Jon would have been lying if he said he didn't get hard as steel when that beautiful brunette came out and began a wicked dance.

Working her way towards him, gracefully dancing, letting pieces of clothing fall away as the dollars were waved at her. Looking up, swallowing hard Jon realized she was looking at him. As their eyes met briefly, his cock twitched painfully. Her dance was almost the end of him. Twice more their eyes met, then in a flash she was gone. He had to sit and wait for his needy hard-on to fade before he could get up. After three more dancers the brunette was back to torture him again.

Damn! She was the hottest thing he'd seen in months. He was considering buying a private dance but he knew he was dangerously aroused right now, he'd better calm down first, maybe tomorrow. Heading home to relieve his tensions, Jon barely made it back to his car before his insistent hard-on demanded attention. Once in the car, once in the shower, a third time laying in bed thinking of the beautiful dark haired woman with lush loose curls and bright blue eyes, he found himself jerking off like a teenager.

The next night he only did slightly better, that gorgeous woman dancing so wickedly drove him crazy like no dancer had ever done before. The more he watched her she seemed more and more familiar. Arriving too late to book a private dance he cursed frustrated and headed home to take care of his amped up needs once she was done dancing. After a restless nights sleep he made ready to head back out on the road. Catching sight of the dark haired jogger taking off it hit him, new dark haired neighbor, new dark haired dancer...coincidence? It could be her. Damn he had to get going! When he came back he was going to do some serious looking around!

Dancing that night was interesting, Toni had something like a celebrity status at the club already. The crowd was huge that night. As she danced she caught sight of the scruffy blond at the end of the table in with some of the regulars, watching her intently. The look in his eyes was definitely lusty. Their eyes met and she felt wild tingles rip through her, startling her, making her wonder what it was about him that caught her attention. She was kind of hoping he would book a private dance so they could communicate a little, but either he didn't or her schedule was already filled. The next night the scruffy blond, wasn't at the club, or was he? There was someone with the same amazing blue eyes in the same area, with the lights in her face she couldn't see him that clearly, could that be him? Neither the scruffy blond or the boyish face booked a dance.

Then for close to three weeks she saw neither scruffy or clean shaven, sweet faced man at the club or around home. She wondered if he moved away. When she came back after her run one morning she saw the scruffy one getting out of a taxi, wrangling a lot of luggage, looking scruffier than ever and absolutely exhausted. Holding the door open for the tired man who uttered a raspy thanks as he dragged his luggage to the elevator. She hit the elevator button. As the door opened she held it for the slow moving man who looked ready to fall over and hibernate for a month. Another soft raspy thanks as he slumped against the back wall with all his bags.

"9 please. Thanks." Almost dead to the world, but polite, nice, she thought. A hoodie and his face looking down kept his features mostly obscured as if that scruff didn't do a good job already. What had he been doing that wore him out so bad? Her curiosity was piqued. The door's opened on her floor, the 8th. Now he started to look up as she left the elevator. Toni looked back and clearly saw his face, her heart jumped. Those eyes! Her own eyes opened wide. The clean shaven man and the scruffy one WERE the same man, and he lived here! The blue eyes looked so tired but slowly opened wide as the doors shut.

Flabbergasted by the sudden revelation that just occurred, it took Toni minute to get herself together and head to her apartment, okay, so now she knew he lived here, and he watched her dance at work, interesting... She thought about the blue eyed man as she got on with her day, he was tall, handsome, he obviously traveled. She wondered what he did and if he was attached to anyone. He was sometimes in the club at least two nights a week. He really got her thinking.

Leaving early for work she arrived to be greeted with a grinning Darla who let her know her private dance schedule was booked solid again, long before opening. Three dances on the stage a night, four privates in a side room.

"The usual people?"

"Yes and No, the guy that bought the last private is someone new for you. He just beat out one of the regulars for that spot. I don't recognize the name, but I think I recognized that voice, even though he sounded tired as Hell, that soft, raspy voice..." She grinned. "That's 'Blue eyes', I guess his name is Jonathan. Handsome man." Toni nodded, her heart jumping, so he finally booked a dance, the thought of being alone in a private room stirred her up like crazy.

Taking special care with her make up and costume she wanted to see what the handsome 'Blue eyes' was all about. Waiting to dance she was informed by Darla that Jonathan was one of the ones in the door first for the evening show. At the end where he always sat near, he was there for all three of her dances. Clean shaven, still looking tired but very attentive to her, Jonathan gave her a smile that made her tingle all over when their eyes met. Their eyes met several times each dance, driving her crazy. Who was this man?

Unlike some of the others that tried to slip money down her bra, stockings or thong, grabbing a feel or two, he deftly slipped a bill into the ankle strap of her heel, his touch a mere glancing touch. All three dances he slipped $20's to her. Keeping his hands to himself, nursing a couple of beers he glared at those who got grabby. Dancing her private dances Toni felt herself getting eager to see what this generous and handsome man had planned. She didn't usually find out before she performed the private dance if it was pole or lap dance. Almost all of them were lap dances.

When it came time to Dance for Jonathan she changed into something special after discovering he hadn't booked a lap dance, but a pole dance. He wasn't doing anything the way the others did. Escorted in as usual by a bouncer she motioned that she didn't need him watching over her like he did with almost all the others.

"He's new in here." The big guy whispered.

"He's a neighbor in my apartments." She whispered back, with a grunt and nod the big guy backed away to stand in front of the door in case she called. Once the door shut she approached the tall blond who stood to greet her, polite, his clasping her hand and raising it to his lips to kiss was very gentle. Blue eyes locked with hers. Toni's heart jumped.

"Hello Beautiful," his soft rasp was almost a purr. "You probably won't tell me your name, but you can call me Jon." His smile was sweet. "It's nice to know there are some beautiful younger people mixed in with all the old folks where we live." He led her to the small stage and backed away. "Whenever you are ready Beautiful. Please, dance for me, show me whatever you have planned." Jon sat back in the chair waiting patiently for Toni to cue the music then drop her silk robe.

Jon's eyes never left Toni as she danced. it was obvious she affected him, he leaned back, his face flushing slightly, his breathing increasing as he draped his jacket across his lap to hide the sudden large bulge that he was obviously trying to ignore. Dancing and stripping down to her thong for him she realized she was getting as aroused as he was looking. The heated looks between them were getting longer and as Jon licked his lips, twinges in her core reminded her it had been way too long since she'd had any form of release.

The dance mix ended and Toni turned her back to Jon to slide back into her bra. She heard Jon get up and looking over her shoulder saw him holding her robe for her to slip into then immediately backing away as she tied the robe shut she murmured her thanks.

"No beautiful, Thank you." Jon reached to slide a folded bill into her hand then allowed her to walk to the door with a few feet between them. Turning at the door she smiled at him, his jacket casually covering his crotch. His eyes on hers.

"Good Night Jon," as she turned back towards the door she whispered to him.

"My names Toni." Flashing a smile she knocked on the door and the bouncer opened it. Holding the door for both of them he looked at Toni who nodded. Nodding to Jon he led Toni back to the dressing room. Leaving quickly Jon was in dire straits trying to get to his car without his hard-on being noticed. He had to unzip his fly to relieve the pressure from the restricting jeans to just get home. Parking in his spot, he glanced around and quickly jerked off thinking of Toni. Relaxing a bit then putting himself back together he tried to get into the building before an incoming car could get close enough to identify him

Looking back at the parking lot as he reached for the door and froze as he spotted the woman exiting the car that had just driven up...Toni. His feet felt like lead, he stood stock still as she approached except for the smile that grew. Thank god he had just gotten off, there was no quickly growing bulge to embarrass him. Toni gave him a small smile as she approached, murmuring thanks for him holding the door. Walking with her to the elevator, he punched the buttons and gave her space. She was killing him by being so close. He couldn't think of when any woman was this desirable to him.

As they rode upward he meant to say something casual and shut his mouth, but right before they hit her floor, his mouth kept going and asked if he'd like to have dinner sometime. Feeling embarrassed and knowing his face probably turned pink, he looked at the floor praying for a hole to develop and allow him to escape. His jaw about hit the floor when she softly said that would be nice. She had a short night at work tomorrow, what was his schedule like? A late dinner at 9:00 was planned. Dallying as the door opened Toni flashed a sweet smile at Jon and said good night. Giddy, he continued on to his apartment to lay in bed in shock, smiling as he fantasized about how the evening could go.

The next day Jon looked for a suitable place for him to take Toni to dinner. Keeping himself as busy as he could, jerking off frequently in attempt to make sure he wouldn't act like a horny teenager with Toni tonight, Jon made an effort to dress nice and tame his wild curls. When he went to the club, calmly waiting for Toni off to the side he caught the attention of Darla who looked him up and down, nodded and smiled. When Toni left the club on his arm he was on top of the world. He felt the stares and gaping expressions on some of the others, but it didn't touch him. Driving Toni to the chosen restaurant Jon was in the best mood he's been in, in months.

Dinner was wonderful, Jon and Toni had a great time, she smiled and laughed a lot. After wards they took a little drive out into the desert then headed back to the apartments. Toni accepting his invitation to come hang out at his place kind of surprised him that she would. Maybe an hour after they arrived, sharing some wine flipping channels, looking for something to watch as he and Toni sat comfortably on his couch Jon paused on some adult game show where the topic was "What would you find worth spending $5000 on?" Immediately Jon felt cock twitch and he thought it would be worth it to see Toni strip and dance, completely nude for him.

"And just would you pay $5000. For?" Toni giggled, Jon opened his mouth them with a warming face shook his head. There was NO way he could tell her, but she kept after him. First verbally then poking him.

"Jon, tell me." she laughed

"I'm serious Jon I want to know what you were thinking then. What would you find worth $5000?" With a sick feeling this was not going to go well, he finally answered in almost a whisper.

"I'd gladly give $5000 to see you dance down to your birthday suit." He admitted feeling his cheeks warm and his groin tighten. When Toni realized he was being honest she was angry. Taking a slap at Jon's face she was startled he moved quick enough to duck the blow and grab her wrist. The angry words escaped her mouth in a rush.

"I thought you might be better than the others! Jesus! Is that all any man wants? To get me naked and f**k me? Or let his friends watch me strip and let them f**k me?" The snarl that escaped her was drowned out by the one from Jon.

"Who said anything about f**king? Or getting friends involved? You asked what I was thinking! You didn't consider I didn't actually ask you! I wouldn't go there with you. EVER, Damn it Toni! Since I'm not up to your standards forget this whole f**king evening happened!" Releasing her he whirled away and stormed into the kitchen, giving her a chance to leave. He felt like a knife was in his heart. Allowing the rage in him to build to drown out the pain that tore at him. Gripping the edge of the sink until his knuckles were white, he seethed, wondering if she was gone yet.

Several minutes passed and he finally let his hands pull away and went to lock his door, he might as well go to sleep if he could, his night was done. Stomping out of the kitchen, he about plowed into Toni as she walked towards the kitchen. Pulling up short, he avoided looking at her face.

"I thought you would have left by now," he growled out and sidestepped around her, to pick up the glasses on the coffee table and sidestepping her again resisted the urge to throw them against the wall. Making sure not to even brush against her as he stormed around. The sudden grip of her hand on the back of his shirt made him freeze and tense up.

"Not a good idea right now!" He grit out.

"Too bad! Turn around and f**king look at me!" He shook his head and immediately felt a sharp smack between his shoulder blades, then several more, pissing him off worse as she pounded on his back. Finally whirling and seizing her wrists as she tried to hit him again, two sets of blazing blue eyes locked, fury on both faces Jon reacted and did the one thing he was sure that would send her running. Slamming his mouth down onto hers hard. Pinning her against one wall just hard enough to stop her flailing.

The deep moan from her as she tried to break away aroused him more than her dancing ever did. Breaking away enough from his kiss Toni nipped his lip. Jerking his head back hissing Jon groaned loudly as her teeth raked his neck, making him shiver in delight. Her next hard nip landed on his rib cage. He was now hard as a rock and his eager cock was pressing against her torso. Her writhing against him aggravated his needy parts and her giggle pissed him off, her deliberate rubbing against his cock damn near drove him nuts. He used more force to pin her to the wall, admittedly stinging from her laughter.

"Think that's funny?" His voice hissed as he looked down and to his shock saw her looking his jean clad swollen parts over, licking her lips. Pinning both of her wrists in one hand and grabbing the hair at her nape Jon shifted himself to get his privates out of the line of fire. In case she was intending to bring a knee up, headbutt or worse try to bite him. Now she was looking mad and trying to obviously get closer to his parts.

"What's the matter Jon? Afraid I'm gonna find out you stuff your shorts to appear big?" Her sneer enraged him. Turning back to rub himself against her.

"Does that feel f**king feel like I stuff it?" Loosing control of her left wrist, Jon quickly found himself roughly cupped in her hand, and jerked away. "What the F**k Toni? You get pissed because I admit I'd love to see you strip nude for me, you think I want to just mindlessly f**k you, share you around and then you grab my cock! Who's f**king who over right now!" Her eyes glared up at his, her hand roughly ran over him, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Shoving himself away from her he got free of her grasp. His cock was begging for her touch. Her small hands were in fists as he backed away.

"SO what if you had offered that $5OOO, to see me strip nude, what else would you want?

"Doesn't matter, I lost any urge I might have had!" He had to get away and headed to the closest door that locked, his bedroom. Before he could slam it she was in the room with him.

"Bull shit! That's why you're hard enough to practically cut diamonds right now!"  
>"You were rubbing your body against me, what the Hell do you expect?" Struggling to keep her from doing what he was sure was damage to his delicate parts, he finally had her effectively pinned. In the struggle her top had ridden up showing a wide circle around her waist. The lavender colored bra peeking out. With his hip pinning her he tried to calm himself and was waiting for her to settle so he could release her and get her out of his place. Every couple of moments though she struggled and his temper was not calming, if anything it was escalating quicker.<p>

"What the Hell Toni? You get pissed over my thoughts and honest opinion, instead of leaving you grab me, tease me and just keep fighting me." A wicked gleam entered his eyes. "Maybe I should drag your cute little ass to the bed and bang you so hard you can't walk straight for a few days, is that why you haven't left yet? You want me to f**k you into the mattress?" Deliberately acting threatening, Jon was hoping it would scare her just enough to get her out of here before he lost control.

Toni struggled in a burst of energy, trying to rub against him and managing to get her belly against his needy cock, he couldn't take it any more. Catching her under her breasts he caught her up on his arm and dragged her to the bed. He had no intention of raping her but if she thought he might, he was kind of hoping she's get the Hell out quick. Part of him was hoping she would be willing to follow through though. Pinning her to the bed, the last thing he expected was her body to arching up to grind against his inflamed groin. Looking into her fiery gaze he narrowed his eyes and wedged one of his knees between her thighs, there was no mistaking the lust in her eyes.

Toni had been having such a good night. That television show opened a quick and very heated spat between her and Jon. In all honesty she appreciated his honesty, and maybe she over reacted. This was something two ex-boyfriends had done to her, dated her to get her to strip for them, and their friends and the thought of it happening again pissed her off, she couldn't really see Jon doing this to her. She hadn't intended to hit his face, just take a swing, but things escalated rapidly, he caught her. He was as pissed as she was, logically defending himself, he released her and stormed into the kitchen.

Waiting for him to come back out yelling she realized he wouldn't, he was giving her time to leave. That told her volumes about him. After a few minutes he came flying out of the kitchen, and with a quick movement avoided contact with her, muttering something to indicate he had expected her to take off, reaching out as he stormed past her grabbed the glasses they'd been drinking from and went back into the kitchen, obviously avoiding touching her. She grabbed the back of his shirt, he warned her not to, but she held on and popped him one in between his shoulders.

Angering the big man she continued the assault, they struggled, she wound up pinned to the wall, exciting her wildly. She knew Jon was getting turned on. His fiery kiss was intoxicating, nipping his lip as the squirmed and struggled against one another they were both fighting their own arousal. By the way he moved he didn't trust her near his crotch. Glaring at one another, her trying deliberately to rouse him more, he trying to avoid her teasing touch. He was so F**king sexy angry and by the looks and feel of it, very large even for a big man.

Writhing against him, taunting and finally getting a good grab in to feel his impressive girth Toni kept teasing, wanting to find his breaking point. More squabbling, another good grab as he lost control of her and he stormed to his bedroom, denying he was interested. Slipping in beside him as he tried to shut the door made him snarl in frustration. He was obviously trying to keep his privates away from her, he must have felt a woman's wrath at some time. She kept trying to tease until he threatened to drag her to the bed and let her have it. Her core ebbed, she needed him as badly as he needed her now.

When he finally did drag her to the bed he pinned her, his knee separating her thighs, her hips rose to grind against him, their eyes blazing in fury and lust locked onto the others eyes as panting hard Jon let her wrists slip from his hands. Dragging her nails down his chest, she reached for his belt and unfastened it as his mouth crashed into hers again. This times their tongues tangled, battling for dominance in the kiss. Her shirt came off quickly, his was peeled away. Her bra sailed to the side as did his tee shirt and jeans, her skirt then the last pieces, his boxers and her thong.

Grabbing his thick length and stroking it briefly, rotating her hand around the fat head, smearing the dribbling pre cum around as he slid his hands under her ass and lifted her. Looking into his eyes as she led his damp tip to her soaking entrance Toni shrieked out, arching up as his hard thrust brought her to an immediate climax. Groaning deeply as her body clenched onto him hard, he was aware that Toni allowed him to control the act completely. Draping her knees over his arms as he began a hard and fast rhythm. Occasionally provoking him to keep his temper up she relished his growls and the renewed power he would put into his thrusts.

Jon couldn't take it any more, she never objected as the clothing flew, her touch on his naked cock was firm and teased horribly. She had every chance to say no but she put him at her saturated entrance, then came screaming his name on the first thrust. As he pounded hard she kept needling him until he pounded harder, was rougher. Palming her breasts hard, cursing her as she scratched at him and finally wound up pinned to the bed, her thighs tight around him, occasionally kissing with him in a savage, lusty way. For a woman in her profession, she had the tightest pussy he'd ever felt, and he told her so. Letting out a shriek of rage she yanked at his hair and wound up being flipped over, and shoved face down when he yanked away and rammed back into her from behind. Keeping one arm around her waist holding her tight as she struggled and cursed. Jon roughly fondled her breasts and groaned loudly when he felt her cumming again, clamping down on his cock like a vise.

"Nice baby, let's go for three." Nipping her shoulder lightly he switched arms holding her, leaning his head against where he had just nipped, licking the spot as his fingers slid down between her folds. "So f**king wet baby, so f**king wet and tight!" He kissed the back of her neck. "Feels so f**king perfect!" His fingers landed on her clit and began to tease, roughly pinching and teasing as Toni's hips bucked up into him.

"Damn you to Hell Jon! Don't f**king tease! And can't you f**k harder than that? Is that all you got big boy?" Incensed he began pinching her clit harder then nipped her ear.

"Why the f**k not shouldn't I tease you? You teased me by rubbing your ass and belly all over my cock. Then you grabbed me twice! Did I grab your pussy? NO! And you want it harder! You ain't gonna walk right for a week after tonight!" Rubbing hard at her clit as he pounded even harder until he could feel her scream coming up from her toes.

"Come on baby! Scream my name!" He nipped her ear and got a sharp nip on his jaw in return as she twisted partway around, shoving her back down he snarled at her in fury. "Damn it woman!"

Sex had never been that great for Toni, now it was beyond mind blowing, Jon knew just what to do. In their growing temper it had escalated fast. He fit her body perfectly and managed to rub all the spots she liked to be touched, perfectly, making her want more of him in any and all ways she could get him. Provoking his anger she brought out an animalistic side of Jon that was still quite gentle although he was f**king her like a stud bull. In a non angry state she could imagine his lovemaking to be tender and loving. Now however, she wanted every bit of his force unleashed into her. It had been way too long, she needed some itches scratched, as hard as they could be scratched.

The bed rocked with the force of his thrusts, slamming his hips against hers, the loud slapping of skin echoing in the room. His hands tight on her shoulders pinning her upper body down as her hips rose to take him in, accepting his powerful thrusts eagerly. She started to climax first, it pushed him over the edge as they both began to scream out each others name in the last frantic motions as they became lost in the powerful waves of pleasure, shuddering hard in completion until they both collapsed, completely exhausted.

Jon struggled to roll off of Toni, trying to catch his breath, soaking wet, completely wiped out. Several minutes later, slowly, she began to stir, then moved to his amazement, to snuggle beside him. Wrapping an arm around her, he sleepily watched her stretch gracefully, then lay an arm over his waist. Blue eyes, looking as sleepy as he now felt were looking up at him. The kiss they shared was almost tender before they closed their eyes and sank into a deep sleep holding one another.


End file.
